Environmental and regulatory initiatives are requiring ever lower levels of both sulfur and aromatics in distillate fuels. For example, proposed sulfur limits for distillate fuels to be marketed in the European Union for the year 2005 is 50 wppm or less. There are also proposed limits that would require lower levels of total aromatics as well as lower levels of multi-ring aromatics found in distillate fuels and heavier hydrocarbon products. Further, the maximum allowable total aromatics level for CARB reference diesel and Swedish Class I diesel are 10 and 5 vol. %, respectively. Further, the CARB reference fuels allow no more than 1.4 vol. % polyaromatics (PNAs). Consequently, much work is presently being done in the hydrotreating art because of these proposed regulations.
However, as the supply of low sulfur, low nitrogen crudes decreases, refineries are processing crudes with greater sulfur and nitrogen contents at the same time that environmental regulations are mandating lower levels of these heteroatoms in products. Consequently, a need exists for increasingly efficient diesel desulfurization and denitrogenation processes. Therefore, processes and catalysts have been developed to reduce the concentration of sulfur and nitrogen contaminants in these streams.
In one approach, a family of compounds, related to hydrotalcites, e.g., ammonium nickel molybdates, has been prepared as catalysts to be used in such processes. Whereas X-ray diffraction analysis has shown that hydrotalcites are composed of layered phases with positively charged sheets and exchangeable anions located in the galleries between the sheets, the related ammonium nickel molybdate phase has molybdate anions in interlayer galleries bonded to nickel oxyhydroxide sheets. See, for example, Levin, D., Soled, S. L., and Ying, J. Y., Crystal Structure of an Ammonium Nickel Molybdate prepared by Chemical Precipitation, Inorganic Chemistry, Vol. 35, No. 14, p. 4191-4197 (1996). The preparation of such materials also has been reported by Teichner and Astier, Appl. Catal. 72, 321-29 (1991); Ann. Chim. Fr. 12, 337-43 (1987), and C. R. Acad. Sci. 304 (II), #11, 563-6 (1987) and Mazzocchia, Solid State Ionics, 63-65 (1993) 731-35.
Also, processes to produce fuels to meet the ever more restrictive Environmental regulations, such as hydrotreating, are well known in the art and typically requires treating the petroleum streams with hydrogen in the presence of a supported catalyst at hydrotreating conditions. The catalyst is usually comprised of a Group VI metal with one or more Group VIII metals as promoters on a refractory support. Hydrotreating catalysts that are particularly suitable for hydrodesulfurization, as well as hydrodenitrogenation, generally contain molybdenum or tungsten on alumina promoted with a metal such as cobalt, nickel, iron, or a combination thereof. Cobalt promoted molybdenum on alumina catalysts are most widely used when the limiting specifications are hydrodesulfurization, while nickel promoted molybdenum on alumina catalysts are the most widely used for hydrodenitrogenation, partial aromatic saturation, as well as hydrodesulfurization.
However, there still exists a need in the art for a process to reduce the sulfur and nitrogen content in diesel boiling range hydrocarbon streams.